Dragonfall
Dragonfall was a period of time in the history of Astera immediately following the First Morning. After that period of chaos and tumult, the world would experience much growth in this era, with major events including the awakening of many deities, the rise of several familiar mortal species, and the overall flourishing of life across the planet. This era would come to an end, however, in one of the most destructive conflicts to ever grace the surface of Astera, the Great Schism. Timeline ;c. -23000 Cal :The Ordering: After creating the Inner Planes and banishing the chaotic slaadi and elementals within Astera, the planet begins to settle into a peaceful harmony. :Io gives form to the draconic deities Garvarach, Sventar, and Zorquan to lead the lesser dragons in ordering the world, as well as Hlal and Thrandu'ul as personal envoys. :The Feywild is weaved by Io as a way to harness the chaotic energy of Limbo and the Elemental Planes to commune with the planet itself. :Io creates a number of elemental beings to help shape the world: :* Azers, born of flame, help burn away wreckage and corruption from the Imprisoning War; :* Galeb duhr, born of earth, carve mountains, hills, and valleys; :* Tritons, born of water, guide rivers, create lakes, and tame coastlines; :* Aearee, born of air, drive away unchecked storms and help spread plant life throughout the continent. :Giants appear across Astera, led by Annam All-Father, the first and greatest of them, and reach a coexistence with the dragons. ;c. -22800 Cal :Mishakal, goddess of Life, awakens after two centuries of communion by Io. :The Seldarine pantheon arises in the Feywild, empowered by Mishakal to embody the various aspects of her vast portfolio. The eladrin soon appear, the children of the Seldarine. ;c. -22500 Cal :Age of Ancients: The world is dominated and shaped by the influence of the dragons, giants, and eladrin. :Dragons establish several territories: Harkarut to the northwest, led by Sventar; Osgdrathyr to the south, led by Zorquan; and Taldraxos to the far east, led by Garvarach. :Giants establish the kingdom of Ostoria in the central mountains. :Eladrin remain in the Feywild, but in turn create dryads, treants, nymphs, and gnomes as caretakers of forests, waterways, and other natural ecosystems in the Material Plane. ;c. -21900 - 21500 Cal :Rise of Mortals: 'The scattered tribes of gith survivors from the Fall of Nyrl'eith adapt to the surface over thousands of years, becoming the first humans. They establish a small tribal presence near the place known as Adrugian today. :A small band of azers isolated from their brethren in the far north of Darathyron are transformed by an unknown power into the first dwarves. :Halflings arise in the prairies of the land that would become Laridiel in the Era of Scars. :The giant nation reaches its apex near the end of this time, claiming most of central and northern Darathyron, with seven nations ruled by Annam and his six sons. ;'c. -21000 Cal :Several small mortal nations are established in the shadows of the dragons and giants: :* The dominant human tribes of eastern Darathyron are Adrogai, Dalveron, and Silvermere. :* The ancient dwarven city-states of Ultùrin and Dun Izchafn are established in the northern reaches of Darathyron. :* Dozens of small halfling townships emerge, claiming a small region they call Luiren. :The dragons that neighbor the dwarves and humans, curious of their potential and sensing the goodness within them, shepherd them over the next millennium, teaching and ruling them to both cultivate their creativity and limit their impact on the world; the eladrin, on the other hand, reach out to the halflings via the gnomes. ;c. -20000 Cal :Zorquan disappears from Osgdrathyr. ;c. -19500 Cal :First Dragon Rage: Zorquan returns to his realm of Osgdrathyr, corrupted by Obyriss, and precipitates the transformation of the native metallic dragons into the evil chromatics. :Osgdrathyr is destroyed by the giants within a decade, but not without major losses for Ostoria. ;c. -19400 Cal :Age of Calamity: The dragons of Harkarut are transformed into vicious, evil chromatic dragons and begin an open war against all other beings on the continent. The dragon deities Zorquan and Sventar :Mishakal elevates two humans (Heironeous and Hextor), two dwarves (Moradin and Berronar), and two halflings (Yondalla and Arvoreen) to demi-godhood, as well as enlist the Seldarine, to help fight the war. ;c. -17500 Cal :Hextor betrays the other gods by stabbing Heironeous in the back during a battle against Sventar's forces. From Heironeous' death, the demigods Trithereon and Tyr are born, and they fight off the god of Tyranny. ;c. -17300 Cal :Under the chromatic dragons' relentless assault, and despite the power of Annam and his sons, much of the giants' empire has contracted to the realms of Ostoria, Khar, and Azid. Annam himself falls in single combat against Sventar. ;c. -17000 Cal :The Great Schism: Mishakal destroys Io, separating him into two beings: Bahamut, consisting of his lawful good essence, and Tiamat, consisting of his chaotic evil aspect. :The destruction of Io sunders the continent of Darathyron into the major continents of Daeraan and Iltyrra, and the smaller landmass of Ostren.